


Home

by flashlegends (orphan_account)



Series: Marcie/Mark [2]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-20 23:53:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4807019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/flashlegends
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a reason Mark doesn't go home</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

Mark hadn’t been home in nearly ten years. His mother didn’t want him around because she couldn’t stand to look at the person that her daughter had become. This wasn’t her Marcie. This wasn’t the little girl that she would take to ballet recitals and play dolls with. This was Mark Mardon, the man who took her little girl away and nearly destroyed her marriage. Mark’s dad wasn’t about to let anyone, not even his wife talk about his son. He threatened to move out and file for divorce if she didn’t stop the hate and prejudice against him. She didn’t say another word but she would drop subtle hints about how she hated this, hated him.


End file.
